


Two Faced

by Blqckqq



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: #AU, #comedy, #mystery, #romance, #spy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blqckqq/pseuds/Blqckqq
Summary: Two best friends accepted a challenge of becoming full blown assassins, little did they know it would make and break their life."As they walked into the alley way, they knew something was up. The folder was tossed to their feet, and slowly yet confidently they opened it up. It wasn't like this was their first time getting clients to kill. But their hearts stopped, as they looked at the pictures of their own best friends and lovers."





	1. Chapter 1

"Maddyyyy, I'm actually done with my parents, I swear I'm THIS close to finding my own place" Camilla screeched down the hall with her fingers barely off each other. "Hah you're funny, as if you could afford your own meal, let alone an apartment" Maddy laughed while pouring milk into her cereal which only made Camilla angrier. Camilla was 5'3, with mahogany brown hair and eyes, she often wore her hair in a messy ponytail, and her "go to" was a sweatshirt and pants. Camilla was never really taken seriously because her height affected the way people saw her which made her look innocent and like an angel which everyone loved. Maddy was 5'7 with chestnut brown hair and eyes, she often wore cropped shirts and put a little more effort into her daily routine. Of course, Maddy was taken more serious to the point people wouldn't say things to her that they knew they would regret later on. "SERIOUSLY, COULD YOU NOT MOURN WITH ME FOR TWO SECONDS?" Camilla yelled impatiently while chucking a pillow at Maddy’s face causing the milk to splash at her face. "You want me to feel sorry for a death?" Maddy asked brushing herself off. "Well, it's bouta be yours if you don't smarten up" Camilla smirked because she knew that was a good line, "Bittttccchhhhh" Maddy laughed along with Camilla while tossing her dishes in the sink carelessly. "It's fucking 3 am Maddy what the hell is wrong with you" Jay yelled while brushing his messy deep brown hair out of his face. You couldn't say he was ugly, matter of fact, he was kind of hot, He had brown hair cut perfectly, I swear this guy goes to the barber every day. His hair is swept back, and he has a toned body making ANYTHING look good on him, he was 6'1 and the thing that, of course, had to ruin it all, was his dick personality. "Fuck off Jay go to sleep," Maddy said annoyed while throwing the milk covered pillow at Jay’s face. "GoOoOO tO SLeeP tHIS iS aLl a dReAM" Camilla sang hiding underneath the wool blanket, Maddy and Jay looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face then looked back at Camilla. "Anyways, Camilla stop coming over at 3 am with your parent problems and Maddy, go to bed the fuck you doing anyway?" Jay asked stretching. Maddy and Camilla stood there with their arms crossed looking at Jay up and down "Well, if you're done we have catching up to do" Maddy said walking towards Camilla then plopped down on the couch. "Try socializing during the day weirdo's" Jay rolled his eyes then headed back to his man cave, "THAT'S WHEN ALL THE TEA HAPPENS" Maddy hollered back at him then pulled some blanket on her making herself comfortable. "Wait if you're looking for a place... why don't you just stay here," Maddy asked smiling to the idea "I can't because-" "becauseeeee??????" Maddy exclaimed jumping up from her seat. "Um... Actually, it's about time I moved out from my parent's house IM GROWN" Camilla screamed excitedly "IM A FREEE WOMAN" "YASSSS QUEENN AGHHHH" "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW-" *gulp*


	2. The Chip

"Okay are all of the boxes packed?" Maddy asked Camilla eagerly "Yup, thats the last of it, now all we gotta do it take it over to you guys' place" Tooba said while wiping off sweat from her forehead. "I gotchu, ELIIJAHHH JAYYY" Maddy lived in a household of 4 people, Maddy, Jordan, Jay, and Elijah (soon to be Camilla as well). You can't really explain Elijah and Jay’s relationship, it's kind of a love hate thing going on so nobody bothers to pay attention, Jordan is Camilla and Maddy’s other best friend (not to mention Elijah’s girlfriend) who they do EVERYTHING with, with her they're known as trouble. "Ughhh couldn't we just have hired a moverrrr" Elijah whined while grabbing a box "why would we do that when we have the men of the house to do it for us" Maddy explained holding back her laugh. "What's this?" Jay asked Camilla picking up something that looked like a computer piece "whats what?" Camilla said to him while turning around her eyes widened and immediately grabbed it from his hand and stuffed it into her roots grey sweatpants. "OH SHIT" Camilla yelled out of shock, "WHAT.. what happened?" Jay jumped up because her shout shocked him. "Righhttt, sorry I thought I lost that haha.. my bad" Camilla said awkwardly handing Elijah another box "It's a dusty old computer piece, you don't need that anymore here i'll get you a new one the Microsoft store is right around the corner" Jay told her while putting his hand out trying to do her a favour as a welcome gift. "REALLY JAY, you don't have to.." Camilla said panicking while slowly placing the chip in Jay’s hand "No-no I insist" Jay said smirking with the chip in his hand then leaving the room. "Really Mila? That was his attempt at getting out of doing this and you just made it 10x easier for him" Elijah said annoyed "Hahah, more for you Eli, GET MOVING" Jordan laughed then hit Elijah’s ass. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit" Camilla said to herself while pacing around the room, "what the fuck is wrong with you? sit down" Jordan asked looking at Camilla like she was psycho "yeah c'mere" Maddy told Camilla while patting the bed in between Jordan and her. "Guys, so you know how my mom died two years ago?" Camilla told them fidgeting with her hand "Yeaah? whats up?" Jordan’s voice trailed off as she spoke. "A week before she died she gave me that chip and told me to never trust anyone with it" She said while looking around. "Mila, your mom had alzheimers before she died.. she could've been speaking nonsense" Maddy said quietly trying not to hurt Camilla with her words. "I get that, but I feel like this wasnt like that I feel like sh-" she continued on before a gust of wind hit them all when Elijah burst through the doors asking where the fragile's were. "The hell is wrong with you guys? It looks like you just seen a ghost" Elijah said looking confused when their faces were blank. "UM, I just remembered I'm supposed to meet Lana somewhere" Jordan said loudly breaking the silence "RIGHT, see you" Maddy told her "Byeeee!!" shouted Camilla through the open doors.


	3. Blessing in Disguise?

"Okay then.." Elijah mumbled to himself while taking the last few boxes. "Bro do you know how rare this is?" Jay spoke quietly while sitting up in his chair "How?" Elijah asked engaged in the conversation "lets just say Murphy has been looking for this since the first month of this business" Jay told him as he picked up his pace the words he spoke released vapor into the air. "Damn, let's get this to Jordan" Elijah said as a smile grew across his face, "no, she's not gonna take credit for what's ours" Jordan told him firmly as they turned corners and came across Jordan and Lana. "Oh hey guys" Jordan kissed Elijah while Lana waved at them both "yo Jordan look at this, so- OWW" Elijah hollered as Jay rearranged Elijah’s feet by smushing them. Jordan pulled out a vape out of her pocket and began inhaling the breeze "Uhmm. You good?" Jordan smirked "behind" Jay announced so that everyone could hear them. The four of them hid behind the corner and when Murphy stepped out of the mist;

"Maddy you finished all the Cinnamon Toast Crunch you faggot" Camilla complained while stepping on her tip toes putting back the empty container. "We should hit the gym" Maddy told her looking down at her stomach unsure hoping Camilla would tell her thats the dumbest idea she ever heard. "I feel sick" Camilla said painfully holding her stomach "you're pregnant" Maddy laughed surely "shut the fuck up, let's go for a walk" Camilla said grabbing her coat "Girl, its raining whatchu mean take a walk?" Maddy looked at her like she was crazy then didn't budge. "I mean I want donuts" Camilla called out hoping that would change her mind "done!" she exclaimed while hopping over the couch into her Uggs. As the girls were walking to Tims they were blinded by all the beautiful Christmas lights, yes, it was December and sadly there was still no snow whatsoeve- "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" Camilla screeched, when Maddy looked down she saw her on the floor with a guy standing infront of her. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING TOUGH GUY! I COULD OF HAD A-" Camilla was going off before someone rudely interrupted her "oh my, CAMILLA SHUT UP" Camilla looked up damn this man was tall, his hair was neatly brushed back, not a single hair out of place, his eyes were grey which pierced into your skull when you looked at him, he was wearing a maroon sweatshirt but you could still see his muscular arms toned through. Forgetting that Camilla just went off on him, she was lost for words "like what you see?" the mysterious guy smirked The man beside him, with jet black cropped hair and icy blue eyes was beside him looking almost as uncomfortable as Maddy. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt which complimented his eyes like a fucker I may add, you could see his sleeve of tattoo's on his left arm. *cough cough* Yes, she loved it, who am I kidding everyone loves it "I've seen better" Camilla rolled his eyes at him then continued to look at his muscles. "Be right back i'm gonna pick up the donuts" Maddy said breaking the silence "Yup we'll be back man" The man in blue told him. Camilla was too focused on this mysterious man she didn't pay any attention to Maddy "Ill be right- oh forget it" Maddy mumbled to herself then walked through the doors with the boy as the bells rang when she entered. "What can I call you?" Asked the mysterious sexy man.


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I call you?" the mysterious man asked "My name.. what the fuck else you gonna call me?" Camilla said confidently. The man was speechless "Oh shit, you meant what's my name uh heh" She mumbled to herself awkwardly while rubbing her neck. "Hm, what's your name?" Camilla shot back at him with one arm on her stomach "Cole" he replied acknowledging the fact that she had stomach pains, "Right, I'm Camilla" she said tapping her foot waiting for Maddy to come back from the shop "like the animal" Cole said while laughing at his own joke "how original" Camilla rolled her eyes then started walking forward towards the door. As she turned her head the other way, her heart dropped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Cole picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Camilla screamed in shock "you obviously can't walk by yourself, you think I didn't notice you holding your stomach?" Cole smirked "BOY put me dowwnnn" she whined. "I gotchu m'lady, anywhere you need to go, Ill be your uber" He said excitedly "sexy as a model, IQ like a 7 year old" Camilla thought to herself "sexy huh?" Cole repeated back to Camilla, "what who said that?" Camilla’s eyes widened as he started running towards the seats "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IM ON YOUR SHOULDERS? AaAAaHhHH".

As Maddy and the boy walked into Tim Horton's together, the first person she noticed there was her ex, of course standing just a few meters away from her. She went to get napkins which was beside the garbage can where Adrian just happened to be standing, she built up the courage to go pass him. Obviously she still wasn't over him and she had to prove she was considering he was with another girl right now "Hey Fatemah! Long time no see" Adrian said playfully nudging Maddy "Heyyy, Adrian" She said as her voice trailed off. "Have a boyfriend yet?" He asked knowing Maddy hasn't moved on yet "Actually yes, That's my boyfriend over there" Maddy told him pointing to the man she just met instantly regretting everything. "Oh? What's his name?" Adrian curiously asked "His nameeeeee isssss... Blade" Maddy informed him "Welp gotta go toodle oo" She hollered to him before running off. "WHEW" she sighed out of relief when she got back to him "you're sweating in places I didn't know you could sweat" He said before he was cut off by the Tim Horton's worker "NEXT" "I'll take 3 Boston Creams 2 Vanilla Dipps 4 Hot chocolates, extra large and an Icecream" Maddy looked at him with her nose wrinkled "Oh and almost forgot, she's paying" He said before taking off and leaving the store. "This mother fucking asshole" 

Maddy walked outside to see Camilla sitting on Cole’s shoulders like a child and the asshole of a guy sitting infront of them "um Maddy.. Hungry much?" Camilla called out laughing then pointing to the empty seat beside them. "I DO NOT want to talk about it hmph" Maddy crossed her arms after throwing all the junk on the table. As soon as Maddy went to sit down the chair collapsed as the stupid annoying random sexy ass guy started laughing "how did she fall for that?" "OH YOU MEAN HOW DID I SIT ON A NORMAL CHAIR WHICH YOU HAD NO BUSINESS ON UNSCREWING" Maddy yelled at him, everyone sitting on the balcony was watching. That’s it I officially hate this fuckig being. "Oh so you didn't like it unscrewed?" He asked her "no." she replied not daring to look up "Ok then i'll screw you" He said laughing even harder than before. Camilla and Cole both started wheezing to his joke as well. Adrian approached them once again "Hey Blade, hey Maddy" He smiled faintly "hey who?" The guy asked. "HEY BLADDEEE CAN I TALK TO YOU OVER THERE FOR A SEC BABY" without waiting for an answer, Maddy grabbed his hand and took him to the side "what the fuck is this joker going on about and his Blade" he asked annoyed with his arms crossed "You're Blade! Look hes my ex and I haven't moved on and I know it seems dumb but I want him to think that I have so I said that I'm dating you and you're my boyfriend" she said in one breath "So you decided to give me a dog name?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay I'm sorry that's the first name that came to my mind"  Maddy said explaining to him "Anyways my names Chris, so pretend to be your boyfriend huh? Hell no.” He said firmly. Chris smiled to himself while Maddy was hesitate if she should just tell Adrian the truth. They walked back towards the table, Adrian took a good long look at Chris. "Come on Maddy, theres no way you could go from me to him, there's just no way" Adrian said surprised looking at all of Chris’s tattoos. "Well she did bud, looks like your the one who didn't move on here." Chris crossed his arms as he stared to get annoyed "okay, prove it, prove that your dating. Kiss" Adrian knew for a fact he got them here "wha-" "pucker up lady" Chris told her before planting a fat kiss on her lips "oh. You liked that?" He looked at Maddy heartbroken and helpless "actually to be honest she could do better, her lip game is a little weak" Chris informed Adrian "really Chris?" Maddy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes then leaned back in her chair. "I thought his name was Blade"

"Maddy? Tooba?" A known voice said, they turned their heads to see Jay and Elijah walking up the stairs "What are you doing here?" Elijah obliviously said "it's Tim Hortons.. what are you doing here" Camilla replied "Fair point" he said back. "Okkkaay guys see you hopefully in a while now my bed is calling me" Maddy said relieved then chased towards the guys. "LOVE YOU BOO" Maddy called back at Chris before she left again. "Boo?' Jay asked "shut the fuck up" Camilla and Maddy said synchronized Jay put his hands in the air as if he surrendered. When they reached their home it was about 8:00 pm and all of their feet hurt from playing"grounders" at the park because Elijah thought it would be a "fun" activity. He lied. Camilla saw Jay in the kitchen by himself, she knew this was the perfect time. She walked up to him and coughed to get his attention. When he turned around she let it out "Hey, so remember that chip I gave you yesterday? So I need that back, thanks." She was proud of herself for letting it all out but "Oh yeah that.. I gave it away" that was not the response she was hoping for. Her heart skipped a beat "what do you mean you gave it away!??!"   
Camilla questioned panicking and throwing a fit "chill woman, it was broken" Jay told her while taking a big sip of his drink. "Okay, just tell me who you gave it to" She said while walking towards the high chair by the island right where Jay was standing. "It's not a big deallll, I just gave it to an old friend of mine, he knows what to do with it" at this point she knew it was hopeless getting the chip back. Camilla walked over to Maddy’s room dragging her feet and put a rod in the bottom of the TV. Anytime they wanted to watch some Netflix, they simply stuck the rod in, Tooba's mother showed this to her from as long as she could remember so that's what they always did. The chip that Jay took, was the second part to the rod which never went in, but always stayed on the back of the rod. The girls continued to watch some Netflix when a commercial came on, "Attention Metahumans, Voldemort is recruiting his new team. Attributes you need to have before showing up are, levitating spells, summoning spells, and protecting spells, However, something about each and every one of you has to be different. You must be special in a way. I hope to see you all in the pit. Tap your rod twice then close your eyes and you will be sucked to the pit. If you are eliminated, you will be killed." After that jaw dropping commercial Camilla looked at Maddy with a crooked smile "nO fUCkInG wAYYy" they shouted at eachother then immediately started getting excited.


	6. Chapter 6

"it's probably fake Mila, or something about getting kids to join a team, if we go we'll make a fool out of ourselves" Maddy said still unsure "Yeah because something like that would totally be aimed for kids" Camilla doubted "I mean we could try.. but do you know how much we're risking?" She said as all the thoughts rushed to her head. "We don't even have powers how the hell would we make it" they thought. "Wait. He said something about you have to be different from everybody else right??" Camilla shot back up "righhhtt" Maddy replied "having no powers is our specialty, I do hacking, you actually find out the information and track them down plus your disguises would be super helpful" Camilla said all hyped up "this actually might work! Maddy called back, so we tell the rest about this?" Maddy asked while taking the rod out of the tv and into her hand "no." Camilla replied, "it'll be our little secret" they looked at eachother then a smile grew across their faces as they rushed their outfits. Camilla decided to go with a black cloak (one that you'd buy for Halloween) with high boots and an all black outfit. Maddy threw on a $7 messy broken down witch dress that looked like she got it out of the garbage. "Really?" Camilla asked looking at Maddy’s outfit up and down "what? This is the closest thing I had to a wizard outfit" they both held the rod then counted out loud "one... two" they whispered simultaneously “wait what the fuck magic doesn’t even exist” as the words they said, turned gold after their two taps, shots of emerald dust picked them up before sending them down. "AH FUCK" Maddy yelled as she bounced onto the ground just at the feet of Voldemort "Oh my god next time remind me" Camilla dusted herself off then by the time she looked up her voice trailed off into nothing looking in the eyes of the man. "Muggles" Voldemort huffed in a low deep husky voice. Voldemort was bald and as pale as you can imagine, vains shot up through his head vibrantly and the stop where his nose would be, is two holes. He was about 7 feet tall and this man was wearing a long black wizards cloak holding a wooden cane inside. This is the man a child would describe in their worst nightmare; this was Voldemort. "Uhhh were here for thee uh" Camilla went on observing the pit "I know exactly what your here for" he said softly yet firmly. Voldemort turned his back and started walking deeper into the space behind him followed Maddy and Camilla looking at eachother weirdly. When they reached the spot, they saw many many people trying out. Of course Cam had read about these in her books, never has she thought this would become a reality. Her eyes widened when they landed on Harry Potter. "Show me your shooting skills" Voldemort handed Maddy snipers to shoot at the dummies across from them. Maddy picked up her gun then aimed right for the dummies eye, she pulled the trigger and hit him exactly where her aim was. "Impressive, I can't even get Guerrero to shoot like that" he carried on towards the small MacBook then told Camill to have a seat "set off every alarm in this pit, activate lasers and hack into the BMO security cameras." He told her smirking "that's all you got?" Tooba asked "Don't test me, you have 30 seconds to complete this task" He didn't budge and glued his eyes to the screen "NOW" Voldemort yelled as the stopwatch began drawing all the attention to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy stood there starting at Camilla,knowing this was all to easy for her. Voldemort hovered over her like an ugly bat, with his stopwatch in his hand. Maddy jumped and shot a bullet accidently with her gun as Voldemort screeched "STOOOP!!!" after 30 seconds. Mila leaned back in her chair and was trying to cover her slight smirk as she crossed her arms. Voldy Moldy looked over her shoulder and said "hm..impressive for a couple of muggles like you two." "Ha, you though that was all Voldy? I also managed to hack the dark web." Camilla smirked as Voldemort's nostrils flared when she called him the nickname "Voldy"."I'll see what I can do for you two...until then get back to your apartment...you might want to get there quickly." Voldemort said softly. "Uhhh whatever you say Voldy" and they dashed back out before Voldemort could say anything about his new nickname. As they reappeared in Maddy’s room, the door burst open. "WHAT THE FRICKLE DICKLE DIDDLY DOO!?!" screeched Camilla. "ELIJAH!!! what the fuck?? I swear to god if you break my door I will break your bones" Maddy shouted angrily. "Uhhhhhh whatever" Elijah giggled. "Oh yeah!! Where the hell were you two!? We were looking everywhere!!" "Uhh what do you mean?? We were uhhhhh..." Camilla stuttered. "We were here the entire time you imbeciles!!" Maddy quickly cut in. "Anyways stop making such a racket, come here, we have some food." "Oooh food! Elijah exclaimed excitedly. Camilla and Maddy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "It's in the corner" Cam said in a monotone voice, well knowing that that was her stash of junk food. Just then, Jay walks in with a candy cane dangling from his finger. "Oh yeah we were supposed to be looking for you two..." Jay said. When his eyes actually focused on us, he jumped and said "what the fuck are you two wearing? It's like 10 pm the fuck". "Uhm excuse you, we're playing dress up, obviously." said Camilla, rolling her eyes. "Riiight.." responded Jay, looking at them in disgust. "Okay now SHOO!!" said Maddy. "Hmm that's a.. NO!! We're gonna play truth or dare" Eli said with a loony smile on his face. I know Elijah and Jordan were dating but honestly they did not seem like a couple AT ALL I know she’s my best friend and all but really? Let me fill you in. So, Jay and his girlfriend Ava have been together for about three years but.. we have something different going on right? Perfect. Love how all my past relationships are still in my life ugh. After around an hour, the 4 friends were all seated in a circle, still playing their game truth or dare. Somehow, Maddy was wearing polka dot pants and a shirt that said "I love stripes!". Camilla, on the other hand, managed to get Nutella covered all over the front of her clothes. Jay and Eli has the most RIDICULOUS hair styles ever, and the four had to admit, these times were the times to live for. After a while, they abandoned their game of truth or dare and decided to have a photo shoot. Jordan came out of her room with her pj's on, looking at all of them up and down with judging eyes, and exclaimed "I WANNA HAVE A PHOTOSHOOT TOOOO!!! So, they decided to have it at the local park. Elijah clumsy climbed up the top of the structure, screaming some random hoolangin shit. Jordan and Camilla were trying to grab each other's hands while balancing on the swings, and Maddy and Jay were trying to get the best shots of Eli. All eyes turned to Elijah as he made the most girl like screech, as he fell off the structure, hitting the ground and making a huge "plop" noise. The four of them knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help but laugh. It was CHAOS. After realizing Eli was actually hurt, Maddy took out her phone and called 911. They thought they were drunk.. Jordan, Maddy, and Camilla returned home after Jay and Elijah reached the hospital. Jordan instantly plopped onto her bed, falling asleep instantly. Camilla and Maddy decided to get cleaned up, and change into their pj's. Just as they were about to get into bed, the rod sucked them back in.


	8. Chapter 8

As Camilla and Maddy got sucked back into the pit, Voldemort stood there with his arms crossed "what now" Maddy complained "what now, WHAT NOW I SPARED YOU MUGGLES LIVES" He pushed his arms out as he yelled "cruccio" and swayed his arms down the room. 30 out of the 40 people were summoned and yelping in pain the girls widened their eyes as they forgot how powerful this man was. After about 4 minutes of watching the witches and wizards cry in pain, they slowly disappeared and there were 10 people left including them. "Look around children, this is your new team" Voldemort turned around hitting everyone with a gust of wind and emerald dust landing in front of them and Voldy disappeared to who knows where. "Should we introduce ourselves?" Camilla asked everyone "I'm Harry" Harry walked up to the middle of the circle and introduced himself. It was weird; nobody knew who he was except for Mila. "I'm Maddy" she said while kicking Harry off the stage, of course she was over dramatic like that so she had to do a couple spins and blow kisses. "I'm Guerrero" Chris told everyone. Maddy turned around when she heard his voice "ChRIs?" As he noticed her back his eyes widened as a smile grew across his face his eyes lightened up. As Camilla’s gaze went across his and met Cole’s "I'm Emm, Cole Emm" he said directly to Camilla but loud enough that everyone could hear him. A couple others went and showed off their talent but the girls were mostly taken by surprise when they saw the boys from yesterday. Voldemort reappeared in the center and told all of them to get into two groups of five and practice the spells. "Since Maddy and Camilla are MUGGLES I expect you two to work on your combat skills with the leaders." Everybody left to their groups and Camilla and Maddy started to head towards the combat area, as they walked through the doors they looked up and noticed Emm and Guerrero fighting. The two stood there until they decided to finish "Don't make ladies wait, its rude" Maddy told them with her arms crossed knowing they knew they were there. "Okay is everyone ready to start?" Cole asked everyone "Huh what do you mean? Where are the teachers?" Camilla said curiously. The class laughed when Chris responded "we are the teachers" both the girls were shocked but decided to deal with it anyways, they walked towards the rest of the students and stood on the left. After Cole and Chris we're finished explaining what to do, they told everyone to get in groups of four. Camilla looked around for a group of two to join Maddy and her but everyone was taken, "Hey so you guys need a group? You can practice with us" Emm told them welcomingly "yeah it looks like everyone is taken" Camilla replied then started walking towards the leaders with Maddy by her side daydreaming. "We promise we'll go easy on you" Chris said as he winked in Maddy’s direction "Wha- hell no c'mon Camilla I see two people who look lonely" Maddy gasped as she clutched Cam’s wrist and took her to the back "wait whaa"


	9. Chapter 9

As they arrived, they realized the two already had another pair of partners. "Ughh what're we gonna do now!? I wanna go back to Cole and Chris, they seem better. These kids are giving us hella weird looks anyway" said Camilla, whining loudly. "Suck it up, I'm not putting up with Chris, he's annoying I hate him." As Cam groaned even louder, Maddy told one of the  pairs to shoo "SCRAM!! That's right, beat it!!" Though, Camilla was right about them being weird, Maddy didn’t budge, all she wanted to do was get away from Chris. “Ok let’s practice the first position” The first guy with reddish orange hair said “I’m Sam by the way” “okay cool, I’m Camilla” She said rolling her eyes at Maddy. The second guy, with dirty blond hair gelled up in a mohawk looked at Maddy “guess it’s me and you then” He awkwardly rubbed his neck while saying. “Mhm” Maddy said while throwing punches at him and practicing. As Maddy held her position, he then grabbed her arm then threw her on the floor holding the position on top of her. “Uhm ahaha good job” Maddy uncomfortably laughed while looking around for help "There a reason your hitting on my girl, Ray?" Guerrero asked with a smile plastered across his face "Nah man, sorry to bother.." He weakly said while turning the other way. Maddy looked in Chris’s direction she gave him a death stare that made him shiver “Awe what’s wrong *baby* you told me to have fun with it” “WHA. I NEVER SAID THAT” Maddy gasped in disbelief “Besides, I can take care of myself” Maddy told him dusting herself off “oh please, you could have gotten raped your lucky everyone’s afraid of me” Guerrero told her while pulling her in closer. He had a point I was lucky he saved my ass but I couldn’t let him know that “See ya babe” She smirked as he was left confused. “Maddy make up your mind, I thought you hated him” Camilla said shaking her head.  

The next few days, they were more focused on their own lives; nothing special happened between them it was a pretty chill week.

Bad boys, it was so easy to spot them. They have that look, "Jesus Christ that man's got abs" Maddy said practically drooling all over him. "I think hes moving in next door.." She pointed out making Camilla feel sick to her stomach. "I know you promised you wouldn't do *anything ever* but look at that" Maddy said pointing to the hot neighbour lifting the boxes by his jet black and grey motorcycle "Helloooo?? Earth to Mila?" Maddy sang out while waving her hand in front of Camilla’s face "Oh what" Mila shook herself off then realized she was still talking about him "hes a total thong tosser isn't he?" She said winking at him. "Ehh hes whatevs, you need help" Camilla rolled her eyes then decided to turn around and see what the huff was about. "Plus.. He knows hes hot" she told Maddy crossing her arms at the idea. "We live in CANADA BRO CANADA! Hes moving one box, is there a reason why he's shirtless?" Camilla went on and on while Maddy just found this entertaining. ""Hot guys" like him are NOT to be trusted, PERIODT" She exclaimed "Oh god he dropped something... HES BENDING OVER... And there's that ass-tastic view" Maddy hollered as a smile grew on her face. Mila wasn't gonna budge, "listen Cam it's senior year, it's time to grab life by the balls.. preferably his if he'll let you" Maddy insisted "MADDYYY!!" Camilla gasped "I swore off balls, remember?" “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK” Jay screeched as he heard the things the girls were saying about their new neighbour Maddy decided to take another look at this handsome guy as he sent a wink towards her "was that for me?!" Maddy asked shocked, when Camilla turned around looking hella annoyed he started blowing kisses, Mila looked at him up and down and stood there helpless "nevermind, clearly it was for you" Fatemah laughed. “You know what never mind” Jay told them helpless as he left the room. "Now i've got my mission- to hook you up!" Maddy excitedly told her while bouncing up and down at the thought. "ELIJAH YOU FAT FUCKK" The girls turned their heads to see Jay chasing Elijah down the street with Eli in his boxers, and a size too small Gucci shirt which he clearly took from Jay’s closet. Camilla and Maddy looked at each other then both started dying of laughter. Mila’s "bad boy" hate wasn't just about the hot new guy, something happened to her last summer.. something bad. 

"No Maddy, I haven't seen Hottie McCheeseball at all since this afternoon" Cam said over the phone in her pajama's "And i'm going to bed now so I can --" She started getting annoyed at Maddy and her love for her neighbour she looked around, when she looked through the window right into her next door neighbours window, she saw the hottie standing there NAKED!


	10. Chapter 10

"STARE AT NAKED GUYS!" Camilla screeched in shock "Umm is this the same Camilla I was talking to earlier?" Maddy asked over the phone. "NO! The hot guy next door is NAKED, I can see right into his room, COME TO MY ROOM MADDY" Mila yelled in a panick "Hell nah i'm comfortable in my bed how I am now thank you very much, put me on video call" Maddy lazily told her while munching on Doritos. "SHIT I THINK HE SAW ME" Camilla stood back up as they made eye contact. 

Later that night, Cam thought she heard something creeping into her room, she got out of bed to check what the sound was when she turned around to see him behind her with her bra dangling from his finger. "Why the hell are you in my room?" she jumped at the sight letting out a gasp "later neighbour" he told her while climbing back to his room. She looked through his window to see Cole Emm and Chris Guerrero standing along with him (what is this the hot guy convention?) she thought to herself low key checking them all out. Cole Emm is Ancaster High's "Golden Boy" and THE CUTEST guy in school. "Oh shit I can't believe he's seeing my bra" she cried as they all laughed and took pictures. "Sorry it was a dare but I mean, nice bra" Cole said letting out a tiny smirk. "HAND IT OVER" Camilla yelled holding her hand out "that's payback for spying on me" Matthew replied "you broke into my room and stole my bra, thats ILLEGAL and PERVERTED" "So come get it back, Matthew joked twirling her bra on his finger through his side of the window. "You took it, so YOU need to return it" she shot back at him. "I guarantee you'd have more fun over here" he winked as he took a step back away from the window. "Like i'd want to be in a room with the three of you" Camilla crossed her arm as she looked down at her pink bunny pajama's. "But wouldn't that be every girls dream?" He grinned as he noticed her furious nonthreatening face. "Are you always such an ass?" She said annoyed while rubbing her forehead and taking a seat on the window sill, "Come and get it" Matthew mumbled back "..or I'll fly it from the schools flagpole!" she boys exchanged looks as they all started whispering among each other. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE" Camilla screeched feeling numb to the idea. "Oh he would" Emm informed her. "Nobody steals my bra and lives to tell" she said confidently, she winked through the glass then opened the window as she crawled through the other side. "Alright doucheboy" Camilla sighed, "Its Giannou, Matthew Giannou" He said with a hand on his hip "Of course it is" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed the bra out of his hands. "How do you even know these guys? you just moved here.." She asked scrunching her forehead, "he used to live here" Cole explained. Seems as Chris got bored because it seemed that he already left without anyone noticing "CHRISSSSSTOPHEERRRRRR" Maddy screamed at the top of her lungs nobody moved a muscle as she chased him down the halls through Camilla’s room and over the window. When everyone laid their eyes on Maddy they jumped, Chris managed to wax off her eyebrows in her sleep. "YOU AREEE SOOOO FUCKING DEAD" Maddy was furious, she chased Chris throughout Matthew’s entire house and down the block lord knows what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

     "Sorry bra girl, finders keepers" Gianni told her as he snatched the bra back from her hand. "Yo! Is it just me or are ya'll smelling fumes of sexual tension vibes?" Cole said thinking out loud "Get real Emm, are you high? all you're smelling is my thorough disgust at being this close to him. And i'm sure, Matthew’s into girls who drool over him like sex-starved poodles" Camilla grabbed back her bra and turned "she'll come around" Matthew told Emm as she carefully stepped over the window through to her house forgetting that Maddy was still in there murdering Chris, she locked the window so they couldn't get back in. 

     "I HATEEEE YOUUUU" Maddy shrieked at the top of her lungs, "the feelings mutual princess" He said back to her laughing at the fact that she has no eyebrows. She gave him the dirtiest look thinking about how she would plot her revenge as in the blink of an eye, they got sucked into the pit. "Okay i'm starting to get sick of this Voldy, seriously man it's 4 am" Maddy said with her hand on her head "It's just getting started baby" Chris told her laughing along with most of the other acquaintances. "Ughh whyy" Maddy whined, but Cam could see the glint in her eye when she called him baby, She cringed  hard, trying not to show it. 

    Later on, Maddy was DEMOLISHING her partner, whereas Mila was being demolished by her partner. She kept complaining that she was "tired! It's literally like 4:30 am in the morning the fuck" and Maddy has kept saying "4 am is the time TO KILL!!" Which Camilla had no clue what that meant. Thankfully, Voldy had called them to him while every one else practiced. “You girls saw what I am capable of don’t make me use it” Voldemort threatened them as they stood there restless. “I have a mission that nobody can know about. We need Camilla’s hacking and Maddy’s smarts and combat.” Voldy told them as he snapped his fingers Emm, Guerrero, and Black appeared beside them. “You’ll be working with these three, Guerrero will inform you of the task.” He told them before dissapearing and hitting them with yet another gust of wind. “Sweetcheeks! We’re finally working together!!” Emm squealed then planted a fat kiss on Zachary Black. Maddy’s jaw dropped in awe “but I thought.. oh forget it.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Well you gonna tell us the task or what” Camilla told him impatiently. Chris looked down on Maddy’s innocent face and let out half a smile. “Uh. Right. No. I’m gonna go talk to that hot chick over there” Chris told them not looking back. Maddy didn’t know how to react, she kind of just stood there waiting for him to look back but he never did. She then snapped out of it “k I see how it is, Zachary explain.” Maddy broke the silence but kept looking back at Chris and that hoe. 

“Ready? 3..2..1..” A wisp of golden dust and black charcoal picked them up and twisted them back to the real world. When the group landed they noticed Guerrero in the scene “Uhh Chris get lost we have our plan set and all you were doing was flirting with that chick.” Zach told him rolling his eyes then scouting the alley “don’t be dumb” Guerrero shot back as he stood ahead of everyone. The task they wanted us to do was hella weird. I think they just wanted to use us as bait. Oh well I’m just glad to participate. “How you like it so far?” Chris genuinely asked. I didn’t budge. “Hello?” Chris hollered waving his hand in her face. She turned her back then started walking the other way. “Okay fine” Guerrero said as he went crazy on the enemy. Chris was averaging about 45 kills a minute now. Maddy was terrified for him, one wrong move and his life is gone; she wanted to stop him but at the same time she felt he needed this. “CHRIS STOP” Maddy screamed as she pulled him behind the wall he broke down and started chuckling “I knew you felt for me” he smirked as he pushed her against the wall and got so close to her face their lips were barley off eachother as her face turned red and hot. He got even closer when she yanked him to the other side and whispered “I’m not a fucking whore” in his ear Maddy then grabbed the gun he was using and went out herself shooting at anything that could move. “This girl is crazy” he said under his breath as he went out using a pistol giving Camilla the signal to start beaming the lasers "Whew, that shit was intenseee" Zach sighed while wiping sweat off his forehead "I know right, Maddy where did all that come from the fuck?" Camilla said looking astonished. Maddy looked at Chris then they both chuckled “Madds” he said behind Maddy’s ear giving her goosebumps. She turned around then he broke down in laughter “your eyebrow paint is leaking” Chris pointed out then making a run for it. Maddy picked up the gun and aimed in between Guerrero’s legs… “MADDISON” a furious familiar voice screeched behind the group. When the bullet fired she jumped triggering the gun letting out a bullet towards Guerrero.


End file.
